The subject matter disclosed herein relates to actuators with particular discussion below about embodiments of a safety device for use in valve actuator assemblies that, for example, operate valves found in deep-sea systems.
Offshore operations to recover natural resources use equipment that can withstand conditions found at great depths below the surface. This equipment includes valves and valve systems that regulate the flow of fluids. These valves are typically remotely-controlled from the surface, often by way of a valve actuator that couples with the valve. These valve actuators are configured for motive action to regulate whether, and to what degree, the valve is open or closed. Conventional types of valve actuators can incorporate a valve stem and drive components (e.g., hydraulic cylinders, electro-mechanical and mechanical motors, etc.) that effectuate motive action of the valve stem to move the valve. In many cases, an umbilical line from the surface connects the valve actuator with a requisite power source (e.g., electrical power, pressurized fluid, etc.) to operate the drive components.